It is proposed to develop an ion-microprobe suitable for use in mapping stable isotopes as tracers in biological sections, with an accuracy of better than 500 A. For full usefulness this will need a mass analyzer with a mass resolution of at least 5000 (to distinguish for example super 17 zero from 16 (0)1H. The ion source will utilize f!eld ion emission to obtain a very sharp and bright beam.